1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating power tool having a power transmission mechanism for converting a rotating output of a driving motor into linear motion in the axial direction of the tool bit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese issued publication No. H4-31801 discloses an electric hammer with a starting clutch. In this hammer, clutch engagement can be controlled by means of a striker and a pusher. The striker and the pusher can slide axially within a spindle that holds a hammer bit. With this construction, even if the motor is driven, the striking element does not perform a reciprocating motion as long as the hammer bit is not pressed to the workpiece.
In the above-mentioned technique, further improvement is desired with respect to the driving mechanism of the hammer bit.